Trials and love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o is the young lion prince of Thundera. Many of the noble women his age wanted to marry him because of his status. But Lion-o didn't enjoy the thought of that too much. He finds that unsettling. When he gets badly injured in a training exercise he is nursed back to health by one of the new medics named Pumyra. Soon they fall in love. Then things get complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lion-o is the young lion prince of Thundera. He is a strong, kind and handsome young prince. Many of the noble ladies in court are attracted to him. They think he is the most handsome and sensitive guy on Third earth. Many of them wanted to marry him. Most of them wanted to marry him because he was the prince heir, their ticket to becoming queen.

Lion-o knew that's why most of them wanted to marry him and didn't enjoy it. He was so frustrated and it showed in his training. Lion-o was using some of the training equipment and he was so out of focus the he fell off and got hurt. "Stay still Lion-o," Tygra said.

"Go fetch a medic to treat my son," Claudius said.

"Yes sire," the guard said and ran off. The guard saw a female heading for the medical house. "Are you a medic?" he asked.

"Yes I am my name is Pumyra I am one of the new medics at the medical house." Pumyra said.

"Come with me Prince Lion-o is hurt," the guard said.

"Okay I'm coming," she said. Pumyra followed the guard and was lead to the training room where Lion-o was laying injured. "Okay let's take a look," she said. Lion-o cried out when she touch a painful spot and he wasn't letting Pumyra have a good look at his injuries. She gave him a shot. "There, I just gave him a sedative, he should be able to relax enough for me to treat him." she said.

Lion-o relaxed and Pumyra treated him. Now Lion-o was laying in bed. "Lion-o has a couple of broke bones and dislocated shoulder so he's going to need his rest." Pumyra said. "I need to give him a pain killer later when the sedative wears off." Pumyra said.

Lion-o woke up a bit later. "Hey Lion-o," Tygra said.

"Hey Tygra," Lion-o said.

"How you feeling son?" Claudius asked.

"I feel funny, kind of sleepy." Lion-o said.

"That is the sedative it's wearing off." Pumyra said.

"Who are you?" Lion-o asked.

"I am Pumyra your medic," Pumyra said.

"I still feel sleepy." Lion-o said.

"You will be groggy from the sedative I gave you for a while," Pumyra said. "Are you feeling any pain?" she asked.

"I'm starting to feel sore and my right shoulder and many other parts of my body are throbbing." Lion-o said.

"Okay I will give you a painkiller to ease it, you will be fine for the next twelve hours after that." Pumyra said giving him the shot. "There it will start working in a few minutes." she said.

Lion-o went back to sleep a couple of minutes later. "We'll let him rest the more he sleeps the better." Pumyra said.

The next morning Pumyra went to check on Lion-o. "How are you feeling any pain?" Pumyra asked.

"I'm okay it's just starting to feel a dull ache in my shoulder." Lion-o said.

"Well this pill can help with that." Pumyra said giving it to him. "Now would you like something to eat?" she asked.

"Yes please," Lion-o said.

Pumyra helped him eat because he was right handed and his right hand was hurt. Lion-o felt himself blush it was a little embarrassing, but he got use to it.

Lion-o got use to seeing Pumyra for the next few weeks. When she came in she asked. "How is my favorite patient?" Pumyra would ask.

"I'm feeling much better thanks for asking." Lion-o would say.

Lion-o was starting to develop feelings for Pumyra. He was falling in love with her. But he felt it wouldn't last because Pumyra was his medic right now and he was the patient. So he felt her caring about him like that was just in her job.

Pumyra thought Lion-o was the sweetest thing. She sometimes talked to him when treating him or giving him his lunch. She was falling in love with him but she doubt he felt the same way.

Soon Lion-o was recovered and he thanked her. "Your welcome," Pumyra said and went back to the medical house.

That night Pumyra found a flower at her windowsill. There was a note with it. The note said: _I love you and I think you are the kindest and most beautiful girl I ever met. Signed your secret admirer. _Pumyra smiled and held the note close and smelled the flower it had a lovely aroma.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Every night Pumyra found a flower at her windowsill and a note that was signed your secret admirer. "I wonder who this can be from," Pumyra said with smile.

Lion-o liked Pumyra a lot every night he snuck out to leave a flower for her.

"What are you doing?" Tygra asked him just as he was heading out.

"Oh nothing," Lion-o said hiding the flower unsuccessfully.

"Going to see a girl?" Tygra asked in teasing voice.

"Yes it's for girl," Lion-o said.

"It better not be Cheetara because you know I'm dating her," Tygra said.

"It's not Cheetara," Lion-o said.

"Then who is it?" Tygra asked.

"Her name is Pumyra," Lion-o said.

"You mean the medic who took care of you when you were hurt?" Tygra said.

"Yes I fell in love with her," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o who knows if she really likes you," Tygra said. "Her taking care of you was part of her job," he said.

"Yes I was probably just a patient to her, this time I signed my name on the note instead of your secret admirer, I have been leaving a flower and note at her window sill for the past two months," Lion-o said.

"Oh you got it bad," Tygra said. "Well I hope she likes you and you are putting good effort in for it." he said.

"Thanks," Lion-o said. He placed the flower on the windowsill and walked away.

Pumyra saw the flower and opened the note. _I think you're lovely inside and out, you are like a flower in bloom in spring and sweet as a slice of cake. Your smile is like rainbow and your laugh is like an angel's. I love you and I hope you love me. Signed Lion-o a.k.a your secret admirer. _

Pumyra was amazed Lion-o was her secret admirer. She sniffed the other notes. It had Lion-o's scent on it. She liked him a lot she was hoping it was him. "This is wonderful," Pumyra said. She decided to go meet him.

The next day she went into the garden looking for Lion-o. She saw him sitting in the shade of a cherry tree. "Hi Lion-o," Pumyra said.

"Hi Pumyra," Lion-o said. "Did you like my notes?" he asked.

"Oh I loved them and the flowers were lovely too." Pumyra said.

"I really like you Pumyra but I doubt you like me like that." Lion-o said.

Pumyra touched his hand and smiled at him. "I do, when I was taking care of you and got to know you, I fell in love with you," she said.

Lion-o smiled at her and hugged her. She hugged him back and kissed his face. Lion-o smiled and walked away happy.

Lion-o was now in his room he fell back on his bed and smiled. Pumyra was now his girlfriend and he was happy.

To be continued.


End file.
